ffsfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:FFS Fan Wiki
Added the template box. Will adjust if needed. Thanks. Smith. 01:18, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps the font should be a different color? It looks too similar to the hyperlinks. OmgHAX! 03:41, February 17, 2012 (UTC) I try to make some minor edits and the whole template starts to unravel.... if I mess anything up don't hesistate to undo it. I'm just trying my best here. OmgHAX! 01:48, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, just fixed it. I don't know whether its user-based or simply a quirk of the code, but for some reason there are lots of little "repairs" that keep being made which in fact mess the whole thing up. I've added the links you put in, and I'll keep an eye on the page to see if these are things happening because of editors (in which case I'll just throw in some code-based instructions) or something more mechanical. If you need any more help, just talk to me. Thanks, Smith. 20:57, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Fix 13/3/12 Yeah, it's definitely a quirk of the code. For some reason, everytime someone edits it, line-breaks within the coding window are being removed. What this does is shuffle all the lists up wards and, because of text coding in the top box, makes that swerve to the left for some reason. I'll look into it, but for now I'll just keep a look-out for if it happens again. Thanks, 13:51, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry, this is Smith, I just can't log in at School. Back on the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki (which is what I based this template on) the contents of each box were in seperate templates. We could do that here, and it might negate some of the issues we've been having with the mixed editor. Smith. 13:56, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Community Memes? Would community memes (memes that are only known by the community, and not used in the show) be qualified for pages? I'm talking about jokes like "Lyca Boss", "Dragriff's a...", "Meme Zombies" and "Pixel Boobs". 17:32, March 24, 2012 (UTC) (man_of_pac) I doubt it. Many of the jokes from the show are already pretty weak at best or just one-offs. Community memes seem more like in-jokes that only a handful of people on the servers ever use. I wouldn't even go so far as to call them "memes" if only a few people ever use them. OmgHAX! 18:31, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Fix 25/2/13 Taking a look at the main page and what the hell is going on. Smith. 13:13, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Rightio, a lot to say here. There's a thingy with the switch between the source and visual editors that basically moves a bunch of shit around when you switch from one to the other. Not a problem in the days before the visual editor (like when I first found this template) but now it's a bit more wonky. (As am I.) I've managed to make editing the main page a bit safer by seperating the sections off into different templates, which are as follows: *The Header *About *Links *Features *Jokes At the moment the problem still exists with the Header, and at the moment I've not the foggiest on how to fix it. However, these seperations mean that when some great saviour from beyond the stars does come to fix it (or I manage to, somehow) then the everyman can safely add a link to a fansite or such without the entire page doing what it's doing now. It does however make the visual editor on the main page a bit weird. Not to worry, though. I'll do some work on it later and see if I can fix anything, but until then, see you. Smith. 13:45, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Not as flash as the original design, but I think that most of you will agree that it's a damn site better. Call me if you need anything. (Not literally, that'd be weird, I don't know any of you.) And remember, if you need to edit the main page, edit the Templates for those areas instead. That way this shouldn't happen again. Smith. 16:46, February 25, 2013 (UTC)